The Doctor Next Door
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: There was a person drowning.


Title: The Doctor Next Door

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou Wa Maid – sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

It was the usual week days where she arrives late, tired and hungry – taking off her suit jacket and opening up her take-out food, she noticed the bright light from her neighbor's property, heading out her second floor balcony to see, she almost jumped seeing a man face-down, drowning on the huge pool, body floating and unmoving; immediately she hopped out her house and went to her backyard to jump over the low brick fence to save him.

With her skirt ripped at the side from the sudden sprint and jumps, she later got drenched after jumping to save him and pulled him to safety, "What are you doing?" the man glared and she looked shocked to see he was fine.

"Saving you?" she looked dumbfounded to his sudden question.

"I don't need saving." He sighed and sat across her, pulling his hair back, running his long fingers over his wet, soft-blonde hair, he then turned to her with a glare.

"Then excuse me for assuming you were dead after such stunt, and why where you even in the pool, still dressed and looking like you drowned?"

"Killing myself, what is it to you?" he realized she does not recognize him and turned his glared in to blinks of amazement.

"Well, I'm sorry for intruding on your suicide, but it might not be my business, but any other sane human would try and help the other if they still can, and it is which what I am doing. However why are you trying to kill yourself?" she asked and untied her hair sighing.

"I'm an idiot…"

She snorted, "Yes you are."

"No… I'm a doctor yet I want able to help my own mother by noticing she was badly ill." And she felt his struggle.

"And killing yourself is the answer? Then you are not only an idiot but rather stupid too." This time he was astonished with her remarks which made him give a small genuine smile, "What are you smiling? You're really are mad…" she looked at him strangely, "Are you perhaps an alien?"

That made him laugh, "No… it's just no female ever talked to me in such manner." He admitted.

"Well, news flash, not all women are the same."

"I know, you proved me wrong." He then offered his hand which she oddly looked at him, "I'm sorry for snapping at you, can we start again, hi, my name is Usui Takumi." He gave a warm smile and she sighed taking his hand.

"Ayuzawa Misaki." Taking his hand and both shook hands, Misaki started to ask him to open up a bit to get things out of his chest and finally managing to say things personally which helped him a bit, "Instead of sulking for your failure on noticing she is sick, why not try to fix her, I mean, do what you do best, be a doctor and heal her." She gave him a pep-talk which helped.

"Thanks, and I will."

"Glad I can help, hopefully you didn't overdose?"

"Don't worry, I may be stupid to drown myself but not that dumb to prolong my agony by OD." He snorted.

"Glad to know, I wouldn't add one more mean title in your name." she cocked her eye brow at him in sassy manner which made him chuckle.

"You look cold, I think you need to head in, and if you catch a cold, beep me, I'll prescribe for you." He mused.

"I got my personal doctor, no need, but thanks for the offer." And she went back to her own house, Usui's eyes trailed her which made him smile.

* * *

The next day, she indeed caught a cold and as she said her physician friend prescribed some few effective medicine for her which made her a little better but not enough to spot the red and runny nose.

Sadly she has another heavy appointment with her predecessor for campaign, with her drowsy-self dragged along; they went to Tokyo General Hospital not because she was sick but rather, it was another campaign move.

Accompanying her is her close friend, who also happens to be the only daughter of her predecessor – and was named as Japan's idol and number one actress, her role is to endorse Misaki to the public just like what she did for her mother.

"Just put a smile, and state what we had practiced, you'll do just fine." The stern, cold and stoic woman named as Invincible Queen Lawyer, and became one of the top voted senators after giving her promise of new law implementations to be submitted to the office of the Prime Minister which has been fulfilled.

Misaki gave a deep sigh and a smile despite her stuffed nose and headache, "Will do." She had great admiration for the woman, and the later also though she is a great candidate to sit in her position after her term finishes since she has seen her younger self as the ruthless kind of Legal practitioner, official and Diplomat.

"We're here, ma'am." Announced by the chauffer, stepping out the vehicle, they were immediately protected by the men in suit; hired for as a security personnel, media started to flock the three as they stepped out, flashes of cameras are blinding and making her upset however she maintained a warm smile as she was instructed and did her best not to show discomfort despite her sick condition.

Her mentor's warm hand gave her a gentle push to cut the ribbon with her to open the donated new emergency department for the less fortunate, it was a plan and project made by her mentor as she too was not always that privileged like the others – way back when she was not even a Lawyer.

With the ribbon cut and held by Kyoko Mogami for photographs and endorsement that it was indeed open, Misaki was then signaled to speak for the behalf of her mentor and gives her welcome and thanks to those who attended.

"I thank all of you for showering this day a welcome, not just because Senator Mogami was here, or her daughter, Japan's top actress and me, but rather a memorable day where we open a new department for those who cannot afford to have their own medical needs. Senator had made this project not for the campaign but rather for those who need it, so far, the health care she has been trying to push had not been signed and approved by the Prime Minister, however it is not yet vetoed thus there is a good chance that it will be signed and hopefully soon, so that those who does not have nor cannot afford to have their own health care may still be attended for their medical needs, but for a solution for the present time, I had managed to give her an idea how to help while we are in waiting for the law to be approved." She spoke and everyone seemed to be with her.

"I myself did not come to a prestigious family, I was raised by a single mother together with my sister, however she is a nurse and growing up seeing her work in such environment and seeing other patients having to beg for medical care is agonizing, I introduced myself to my mentor; Senator Seana Mogami in hope that she would be my mentor after knowing her platforms while she was running for the position of Senator, and I myself wanted to continue her fight and advocacy, and I hope and wish this department would help those in need, and with the positive feedback we also hope to continue to other hospitals." With that announced everyone clapped and cheered.

With the three having to have their photos taken and some short interviews from the media, suddenly loud siren from an ambulance came and surprised to see the Chief of Police accompanying the ambulance with the Police Jeep, stepping out he was with the Fire Department chief looking worried, "I swear I did not see him!" said by the Police Chief.

"Yeah, because he was in a ladder, genius." The Fire chief rolled his eyes with a loud sigh.

And to Misaki's surprise her neighbor and the Doctor she met which made her catch a cold is present outside the emergency area, "You're just lucky you hit the unwelcomed guest of death, I swear, if this guy comes back to the ER within this week for the up-tenth time, I'm going to kin you boys alive." She snorted at his remarks.

"I don't know, how Franco is still alive but, that was three storey high fall he got, and I'm surprised he's still awake and swearing at Ren." The Medic who stepped out and helped the others open and take the patient out the back.

"Can I have a banana?" the said patient who was wheeled out asked which made Takumi slap his palm over his face, the fire chief look at him with disbelief, the Medic putting his hand over his hips shaking his head, the said actor who came with them then replied.

"I'll call my manager to get you one, for now just hang tight buddy, I'm sooo sorry!" he said and fussed over the poor injured guy.

"If it isn't the Disaster six, in every situation you six are around, poor Sakaki-san is either hit or fell, what happened this time?" Seana asked.

"Both…" the Medic, Actor, Police and Fire Chiefs replied, which shocked.

"Good job, you're one way on burying your best friend six feet under."

"That's shady as hell, but I love you, Aunt Seana." Said by Franco.

"Did he hit his head that bad?" Seana sighed and went to them.

"I wore helmet." He informed and she looked disappointed at him.

"Hi?" meanwhile Usui and Misaki made some eye contact.

"Hi to you too…" everything went silent, however he noticed her little muffled sound and her reddish nose.

"Well, certainly you turned into Rudolph…" he snorted.

"I wouldn't turn one if you weren't that dummy and did that stunt." She pouted, Kyoko ignored the actor who was trying o get her attention and watched the two interact.

"Come, I'll compensate by trying to help you with that." He chuckled.

"Ah… dude, can you help me instead?" Frank called in a whim, "My back itch and I can't move, my side and knee hurts." Usui rolled his eyes.

"He's got his bones into places, while I got colds, tend to him first." Misaki giggled at the poor guy's call.

Heading in the ER where Kyoko went to accompany her mother and Usui gave treatments to his friend, while waiting for the x-ray and other lab tests, he then gave Misaki some medicine for the blocked nasal and runny nose, with a box of tissue, she tanked him after he handed her the box, she was with her friend Kyoko joining the Actor with the fire department and police chief in the private room set up for the injured friend of theirs.

"Well, the x-ray came back, and congratulations." The three guys plus the Medic who rushed him in sighed in relief, "You broke your record and actually put nine bones in to different places." And the four guys gasped, Seana doesn't know if she should laugh at their reaction or should be worried at the youngest friend of theirs.

"Oh boy…" the injured guy was a little worried, "Although I can still walk after this right?"

"With proper treatments and rehab, you'll be fine, besides you're a veteran when it comes to being injured." Usui explained.

"Wow, you're a Dick." Said by Frank, "No wonder you're single."

"Not for long." Kyoko snorted and looked at Misaki in amusement.

"Oh my gosh!" Misaki looked at her in disbelief.

"My banana?" demanded by Franco which made the five guys look at him weirdly.

"Really?" Seana snapped and called his mother.

It wasn't long when the said mother came in, she was in her nice dress and expensive bag, "ANAK! Nako! Ano ba 'yan!" (My child, what even?), she burst, "Ikaw, di kita pinalaki na tarantado! Nag drive ka ba ng lasing? Lintik na bata ka! Ang laki-laki mo na, kailangan mo ng yaya?" (I did not raise you to be stupid and reckless! why were you even driving drunk? You stupid child! You're old enough already, do you need a nanny!) she continued her barrage of Tagalog slurs scolding her son.

Frank sitting up on his bed back rested to the raised bed, "Maaaa! Just please hit me!" he begged which made Kyoko burst out laughing seeing the same thing every time, and Misaki finds it amusing and funny – however instead of hittinghim he was being pinched all over the place and when he cried for pain.

"Whoaaah! Mommy-tita!" the boys stopped her, "He has nine bones broken and a bit of concussion!" Usui explained, "And to explain, it was not his fault why he was injured like that."

"He tried to help me on getting Kyoko back, you know prepare my place for a nice dinner, and hang some decorations and even help me make some food, Theo came along then Kaname, but Kaname didn't see the ladder by the drive way where he was putting some few surprise for Kyoko… and well hit the ladder and he fell, three storey high over the police jeep."

"No wonder that dent on the roof was deep…" said by Usui in shock.

"OH! Anak! I'm sorry!" his mother apologize and started to soothe the comically crying guy, the nurses were peeking at what's happening and amused to see the CEO and founder of the Sakaki group wailing like a nine years old child who fell on his bike.

* * *

A week later, they became friends, however Misaki was a little harsh on him, although she notices the Doctor who had been smiling a lot more when suddenly, "How is your mom?" she finally asked.

"more tests was made and results came in, I decided to put her to my friend and good oncologist for treatments, she'll start this week, and I'll be there for support."

"Good to know, how about you family?"

"Goodness, miss running Senator interested in me?" he smirked.

"You wish." She rolled her eyes, "What I mean is does your family know about her condition?"

"Yes, my grandfather knows and worries with her, however he's well… a Duke in England and could not easily fly here to see mother, my older brother he is in his post and in duty as the Earl of the Walker family, My father however is with my mother and supporting her, the youngest visit her often despite he's running his own company, my grandmother is with both of my parents and in support as well." He explained which shocked Misaki.

"Your grandfather is a Duke?"

"His name is Richard Rachester, and yes he is."

Misaki familiar with the man as she had meet him once for a meeting and exchanged some greetings, he was a ruthless Lord when it comes to tradition and military matters. Their talk by the pool side continued until a tiny cute kitten stumbled to their shared snack and mewled for more, Misaki cooed and took the kitten to her, and Usui petted until he recognized the stray from the cardboard box across the street that morning.

He offered to take it in and would bring to the vet when suddenly Misaki got an idea for another campaign material, she petted the cat and cooed at it some more.

The next day, Usui jumped over to her property and knocked at her kitchen door, with a Tupperware, kitten by his feet, "Look at you, a kitten whisperer." She snorted, "Aside from that, why are you here? I got to get to the office." She spoke.

"I know, and I expect you to not have any breakfast at all." He chuckled and placed the container and canister over her table, "Here."

"That's too much, you don't have to do that!" she tried to stop him from spoiling her.

"Why? Besides without your little pep-talk, I wouldn't be this fine, I owe it to you." He shrugged.

She has been noticing his advances for the past days and she is trying to ignore it as possible.

Back to her office, "Good morning lady boss!" her bubbly and ever blooming assistant greeted her, her pinkish twin-tails bounced after she made her greetings in a jumping manner.

"I hope you are feeling better, Ma'am?" greeted by her serious secretary.

"I am fine and doing well, Shizuko-san and good morning to you too Sakura-chan." Misaki smiled.

"Say, you had been the hot topic because of that Doctor~" Sakura hummed at her and Misaki blushed, "I must say, he looked quite the hunk~" she giggled.

"I had this brought idea, I mean, we had been focusing on medical needs of humans and human rights, what if we try animals? There are lots of shelters out there and which when the poor cats or dogs fails to be adopted they later had to be put down."

"What is your idea, ma'am?" Shizuko tries to ignore the pouting assistant.

"Well, hear this, yesterday, Usui and I were talking then suddenly a kitten went up to us and practically begged for food, and I felt so bad that the kitten had to ask us for something to eat, and choosing a human in the process." She giggled remembering the time where she and her sister always wanted to have a pet but decided not to because they had to save their own money for their own and couldn't finance to feed the creature if they had one.

"Where is the kitten now?" asked by Sakura gasping.

"With Usui, he offered to care for it, and guess what, it was a tuxedo cat and it was so cute!" she showed her phone where Usui was holding the dirty kitten by the sink where he was trying to bathe it.

"I don't know who's cute, the kitten or the Doctor…" Sakura teased.

"Please, stop…" pouted Misaki.

They later turn their head hearing the head or matriarch of the Law Firm arguing with her head bodyguard slash husband-to-be who is also a foreigner, "I told you, I am going to that ceremony with the rest of Senators, nothing is going to happen!" she argued.

"I'm speaking not as your head security and adviser but rather being your boyfriend." The forty-years-old woman stood and looked at him baffled, everyone around turned and stared giving an awkward silence, "I know I had made my mistakes by leaving you, Kyoko and our son but the fact I came back to make things right, I applied for this job to make sure nothing happens to you or else I'll lose everything again, please!" he begged.

Everyone was watching a live drama unfold.

"I'm going, and it is your job to keep me safe." She demanded which made him shout in frustration.

"Why must you make my life miserable?" he asked and followed her to her office.

"You made mine for the last fifteen years and had the agonizing moment where 'my' son asks me where is daddy." He felt guilty.

"Fine, you can go." He sighed deeply and gave in.

"And there we see a man losing an argument." Said by Sakura clapping her hand in amazement.

"I say it's relationship goals where the man is at your tail." Shizuko muttered while Misaki was amused.

"Cho-cho! Crippled coming through~" Franco's wheelchair being pushed by the actor and official boyfriend of their boss' actress daughter.

"Tsuruga-san? Sakaki-san?" Misaki giggled at the funny remark of the business man, she laughed at his outfit where he was wearing cargo shorts with baby blue dress shirt and tie, oversized flowers over his lap and some boxes of cake.

"Your suitor sent the crippled and the actionstar here and deliver these~" and he handed the flowers to her and the cake to her secretary.

"Love the titles, and seriously, you guys let him boss you around?" she teased.

"Well, I owe him few favors after patching me up multiple times, plus he never gives me bullshit unlike this A-hole pushing me and those idiots in their stations, well except Len Tsukimori who had been sending me to the hospital whenever those bastards I mentioned accidentally run me over, drop or even forget I was actually alive and breathing." Ren looked guilty.

The staff and fellow lawyers were all laughing at the shady remarks.

However Ren turned to tease her, "He asked me to sing for you as a harana" (Serenade) Franco informed, "Would you like me to? But it would be better if not…" he suggested.

"I like the latter." Misaki responded.

"Great it'll save me the trouble, well, since we're done being delivery boys, WHEEL ME AWAY SERVANT!" and with that Ren turned his contraption and pushed him to the elevator which left the staff laughing.

Later that evening, she saw Usui already home and cooking at his kitchen since his wall is made out of glass and his kitchen is well designed and lit, she came to greet and gave him a little scolding about the office scene earlier yet commented on how savage his friends are.

"Stay for dinner?" he asked and on cue her stomach grumbled, he laughed and muttered, "Go and have a seat, I'll finish soon, the kitten then mewled and asking for its own share. Misaki cooed seeing it has now a bowtie collar.

While sharing dinner, "My mother wanted to meet you too." With that said she looked dumbfounded. "I know it is fast yet she wanted to meet the person who had helped me out of my depressed state."

"Well then, if you don't mind." With her reply he gave her a warm smile.

"You never thought twice when you saved me that day, you might not have saved me from drowning since I wasn't, but you saved me from my over thinking." He admitted and stared at her with his charming smile.

"I see... but I'm glad I was able to help." She continued to eat trying not to blush.

"So, when are you free?" he asked, "I mean, no campaign, no work in the office, just your free day?" he suddenly asked.

"Tomorrow, it's weekend and it's usually our day off, Sensei gave me a two-days-rest." She informed.

"Alright, can I pick you up tomorrow? Let's go meet my mom." He smiled at her genuinely and she gave in and nodded.

As agreed, later that morning, she want even prepared yet when he knocked at her backyard he chuckled seeing her covered with only a towel which made her run and slip, thankfully he immediately sprinted and caught her before she hit her head, "You okay?" he mused with a little cocky smirk alover his face, palms holding her nape and back, shirt started to get wet from her newly bathe state, eyes maintained contact.

"I am, but not comfortable." She blushed and held his other arm for support.

"Sorry." And he helped to straighten.

"I'll go change, then we can go, sorry about your shirt."

"It's fine, it's just water." They stood there for quite a while and did not notice they were holding each other's hands.

"I'll go change." she blushed and repeated.

When she came back she was dressed in a nice comfortable casual dress made by her designer-friend; white with pink floral off shoulder – thigh length dress which surprisingly matched Usui's dress shirt that sleeves he had neatly folded up to his elbow.

He then offered his arm to her playfully and she took it with an eye roll. He opened his black Toyota Fortuner and helped her up, he then bounced to his own door and went in to drive to their destination, the ride was short and quiet since she was blushing thinking of what happened earlier.

When they arrived she awed at the wide front garden, Usui stopped over by the front door of the huge white mansion and again she was helped by Usui stepping down, maids and footmen greeted them and Usui spoke in perfect English with an accent asking for his family, happily the old head butler took him to his mother's tea room.

They were greeted by a classic English interior designed library, with two women, one is Japanese older with gray hair, and the other, she looked so much like Usui, "Mother." He pulled Misaki with him and went to greet his mother with a hug and kiss first and on to his grandmother, "Grand-mum." He then gave Misaki a little nudge, "And this here is Misaki Ayuzawa, she is the girl I spoke to you about, Misaki, meet my mother, Patricia Rachester Hirose, and my grandmother, Miaka Usui Rachester." Both older women gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you for saving our boy." Spoke by the older woman first, "I don't know what got into him but he seemed so down and I'm glad you were there to help him."

"If I can help a person, why not." Misaki smiled back.

"Goodness, Takumi, she is a keeper!" his mother pouted and he laughed.

"I'm trying to keep herm, mother, don't worry." And she blushed.

"Dear, I saw you on television and goodness, you are quite accomplished already, please keep up your good deeds." Patricia took her hand, both ladies were sitting comfortably on a black plush sofa, across them is another and offered it to Usui and Misaki.

"I hope you win the election for you to help more, and besides Mogami-san had made great impact to empowering women in Japan, unlike my time." The old woman spoke.

"Hopefully I would, it's not because I wanted the position, but rather the responsibility which previous and other politicians ignored, I know how the public and other people who cannot afford felt, I came from a family that strive." She gave a sad smile.

"Oh, goodness, dear." Consoled by the women, "I am glad you stepped up to the plate and I know you will help more." Patricia held her hand and gave it a comforting pat.

"I had been sponsoring and took care of charities myself, I have one and I want you to be part of it." Misaki looked shocked to the old woman, "I want you to be the face of my charity, it is a children's charity regarding health, hospitalization and education." Hearing such offer Misaki was overwhelmed yet delighted, she brightly smiled and held the older woman's hand.

"You would, Rachester-san?!" she asked in glee.

"Certainly, dear, I'm at the age where I should be relaxing, I want someone new to handle the deeds to help others, and I think I found the right person, now the only thing that I ask is do not abuse your power and use it in unnecessary matter." She gave a strict warning.

"I will, but I think I'll break your grandson's heart in the process." With that joke Usui pouted and the two ladies laughed.

"Goodness gracious, do that, dear, let's see how he handles it." With that jab from his mother the laughter got louder and Usui is sulking.

"I'm kidding." Misaki turned to him and gave him a reassuring pat.

While they were talking more, a maid came in and gave them their tea and sweets, on cue Patricia's husband who also has the same figure as Usui came in, he greeted his wife first with a kiss and tight hug, they were so sweet in their own age, he then greeted his mother-in-law with a hug, Usui with a pat and Misaki with a hand shake, he was dressed in cargo pants, work boots and shirt, he put down his fishing bag and rod and joined them, and before they continued another male came in, this time he was identical to Usui; hair however was shorter cut in to a nice and tight military fade cut, his full face scruffy beard covered his jaw, and unlike his father he was wearing black shirt with silver private security logo with his tactical chest rig vest full of equipment, ammunition magazines and patches, his pants were thick black cargo pants with combat boots and holding a heavy AX 50 sniper.

He was taller and much bigger than Usui, with his arms popping his shirt sleeve and broader shoulders, he was not buff but rather has the perfect stature of a fir soldier – he then proceeded to greet his mother and grandmother with a kiss, and a kiss to the hair top of his father, he was distracted with his phone reading some contents on it when he noticed everyone felt silent, he then realized that he kissed the pink haired maid who was blushing and trying to hide herself, he didn't notice he gave the same affection to her, he awkwardly apologized.

"It's alright young master… I don't fancy gun heads…" with that said his brother and together with the rest of his family laughed, Usui fell on his seat wheezing when suddenly he declared.

"Let's see how long you're gonna hold up." And slammed his rifle over his library desk and put his vest over the mannequin beside the English and Japanese flags, the poor girl blushed.

"You're not serious are you?" Usui asked in amusement and when his brother glared, "Oh no, he's serious." And gave another round of laughter.

With more topic given by the older women, Misaki was confused and asked, "Why is Scott-san carry the name Rachester like Lady Patricia, and Usui… well Usui?"

"You see, out family has decided to do so, I want Usui to carry my maiden name so he can carry on my works, Scotty, carries his grandfather, Richard and both are named the same, he is to be a Duke however my eldest grandson who is a walker, carried his father's last name, Yuu, here is my second son-in-law and former bodyguard of my daughter, Usui and Scott are his sons – however Gerad back in England carries the duty of his grandfather while this one carries the military one." Patting Scott, apparently he was not listening but rather glaring by the window, and they can notice the pink hair maid doing chores with the other servants.

Usui snorted at his brother's hurt feelings, "calling Gun head…" he pouted.

"You look like that when you pout." Said Misaki and Usui pouted at her mirroring his brother which made the others laugh, minus Scott.

Sharing lunch and more talks, Patricia and Mai demanded that Misaki call them, Mom and Grand-mum she blushed and called them the same after few insisting demands and made them happy, "Visit us often okay? Takumi, bring her alright?"

"I will." He grinned.

Before they left Usui gave his last laugh at his glaring brother and Misaki shook her head in disbelief, "With the genes like my grandfather and my dad, trust me… we're persistent when it comes to the apple of our eyes." He winked which made her blush real hard.

They drove back to their place and decided to spend their afternoon cooking in the backyard, and ended up inviting Misaki's close friends Sakura and Shizuko, however instead of just being them, Usui's high school friends came along for a visit, "This is my assistant, Sakura Hanazono and my secretary Shizuko Kaga." She introduced.

"And these truants who suddenly appears and barges in my house with not bothering to ring the doorbell are, Kuga Sakurai and Tora Igarashi." He boringly introduced, Sakura however was a big fan of Sakurai who happens to be a famous Rock star.

With the afternoon full and Usui's close friends were getting to know Misaki and her own friends, later that evening Kuga who showed interest in Sakura offered to take her home, while Shizuko was picked up by her own husband.

Misaki and Usui was left tidying up his kitchen and backyard and having to exchange some few talks.

.

* * *

As weeks passes by and Usui being persistent on his word and act, until he was in a stage he was dropping and picking her up from work, sending her flowers and one of his childhood buddies especially the injured one since Misaki has taken liking at him, "What's with the long face?" he asked while he picked her up from work.

"Nothing, it's just that there is a sick boy in the new hospital in Yokohama ask me for a special wish."

"And what would that be?" he asked stopping his car because of the red light and turned to her to listen more.

"I know I can give him a fishing rod and a trip but I wanted to be there to take him to a nice place where he can enjoy fishing, that is his wish." Usui got a bright idea yet still listening to her, "He's diagnosed with stage two leukemia." She looked down, "He's so thin! And I know I wanted to help him with his medical fees since he is living off sponsorship because he is an orphan and I wanted to do something special for him."

"I know, and you are not giving up until you help and make his wish come true, tomorrow free your schedule, I'll do my rounds in the morning and wait for me in my office, we'll go see a close friend of ours and he'll help us." He smiled reassuring her, "And maybe I can help him with his diagnosis." He told, "I just got my oncology degree after four years." He grinned.

"You Doctor is like an alien, surprising and amazing." She teased and he laughed heartedly.

As promised the next day she asked Shizuko to clear her schedule, Misaki got the privilege of riding shotgun and the affection of a certain doctor picking her up, stopping the Tokyo General hospital nurses were giggling and whispering seeing the famous doctor holding hands with the young senatorial candidate, both matched the theme of their clothes, where Usui worn his light pink dress shirt under his white waistcoat and Misaki on the other hand worn her cute pink summer sleeveless-above the knee dress with white ribbon around her waist, they were looking quite intimate holding hands and talking closely with smiles over their faces.

When in the safety of his office he then proceeded to get his clip board over the nurses' station and went to his rounds making sure he had checked everyone, it wasn't even an hour later he was back and found Misaki over her phone watching some cute videos of the kitten.

When they were about to leave the head doctor bid them goodbye and went to another building, it wasn't a long ride but rather a very short one, having to go in to a huge mall like building, heading in there were outdoor things being sold, from camping, hunting, sports and other apparels for outdoor activities, they headed straight to the elevator up to the top floor.

Heading to the top floor it was actually an office, but by the end of the wide office area is a glass wall divider which shows another office, it was a nice one, all fray even the plush sofa and all glass center coffee table, the office desk as well and the comfortable executive chair was matching the walls, however the familiar figure was sitting over the corner by the glass wall over his comfortable plush recliner with a separate foot rest, he was playing his bass speaker over a low TV stand, the compartment under was filled with business books, beside it has a stand with a nice ukulele.

"Sakaki-san!" greeted by Misaki in delight.

"I hope you didn't come here to invite me for a wedding? I'm so done with the wedding I attended last week." He shivered, his knee strapped with brace is being held by the footrest and pillow.

"Don't worry, not yet, but when I do, you'll be one of my groom's men." Usui chuckled and Misaki continued to blush, "Anyway we got a little favor, or rather a wish to fulfill for a sick child."

Sakaki stopped his music and listened, taking his cane and ushered them to the sofa, "Enlighten me." He stated.

"You see, there is an orphan boy who has been in Yokohama hospital, he is diagnosed with stage two leukemia and struggling, he's a fighter, and even had the will to ask for a fishing trip, he remembered his late uncle taking him always and missed it, I know I can buy him a rod and take him for a trip, but I know he wanted it to be special." She explained.

"And you came here to ask me what to get the boy for a gear?" he seriously asked.

"No… it's not that, I know you had played your part on playing tag with the reaper, after you survived the same illness, and I know you can also make the boy happy by teaching him your tricks in outdoor things." Usui spoke shocking Misaki about his friend's illness way back.

"You got me, fine… I'll do it for the kid, and one more thing, you said he's an orphan?"

"He is." Misaki replied.

"I think I can also do something about that." This time Usui looked at him shocked.

"I myself was bullied as an adopted when I was in grade school remember? Teased of growing up with no father as they say? Well, he has nothing, I want to be something for a change." Usui's jaw dropped at his decision and immediately spoke, "Now which hospital was he again?" he asked.

"In Yokohama, we can take you there if you want?" asked by Misaki in delight.

"That would be awesome, now, if you want me to get the kiddie meal a proper gear, let's head downstairs." He took his cold steel cane. His knees as Usui spoke has some permanent damage and may now always need support.

Heading down the sales ladies and other female staff were secretly stealing glances over the Doctor and recognizing the said Senatorial candidate holding hands and walking around the Angling area, apparently Misaki was enjoying looking though the fishing rods and reels, and even the funny looking baits, to her surprise Sakaki had been getting complete gear for the boy, he got the boy a thousand dollar fishing rod, reel and a complete tackle box of bait and hooks, even a molle back pack and a nice pair of pants to go along, "Does he have some shoes or even a fishing shirt?"

"No." Misaki shook her head after the boy told her he only had his ordinary clothes and wished to have his own boot.

"Jun-san, can you rush in a customized camo shirt for me? A hat would be nice too." He called him for his trusty manager, "What is his name?" he turned to Misaki.

"Shon, but he doesn't have a last name…"

"I see…" and then he went to whisper something to the manager again and the other gave a big smile.

"Alright, we're all set, so when can we visit him?" he asked.

"On the weekend, I'll call in my assistant and secretary, and would let my Sensei know that I will be heading there to grant the boy his wish."

"Sound's like a great plan, now, are you both going for a date?" he asked and Usui gave him the clear answer by grinning, "Well, I guess I don't want to be third wheel now, so go Sho-Sho-Sho~" he playfully teased and went back to his seat.

"Are you thinking what I was thinking he is going to do?"

"If we are right, hopefully it happens." Smiled Usui and headed out to somewhere.

.

* * *

The next day, after Usui dropped her off her mentor wasn't delighter after showing her photos and articles regarding her relationship, Seana grilled her on staying out of focus when she politely replied she wasn't and in all honesty the suitor had been very helpful and to her, she also explained the Usui-Rachester foundation and told her that she is the new face which is a huge plus, no one know she is the president of the said charity foundation.

Seana looked amazed on how her dear student managed which however Misaki then explained that it was because of the said doctor, "One question, what is your stand or relationship, since both of ou looked so intimate?"

"He is still courting, however my answer to him is already clear, yet I like to say we're not official until he pop the question."

"Good girl, don't let those good looking men fool you." And she glared at her own bodyguard slash boyfriend.

Misaki then explained her plans for the weekend and the matriarch seemed interested, "It is a good front, you're genuine kindness can win over people and that is what we want to show, a person they can trust it is not about politics but rather the trust of the people and the belief you can help them, I am glad you are moving on your own however you need to clear those gossips soon enough." She sighed.

"I will, besides from the actions we had been showing, it is clear we don't keep any secrets." Smiled by Misaki.

And quickly the weekend came, to their surprise Franco together with Usui's close friends, Ren, Theo, Len and Kaname are in their respective vehicles, Franco on the other hand drives his own despite his situation, with his modified two seater wrangler jeep, heavily accessorized and made for off-road travel.

A long drive to Yokohama with Senator Mogami in convoy, Misaki and Usui gave Shizuko and Sakura a ride, the assistant noticed their affections despite being subtle.

Arriving to the hospital, the nurses squealed and shrieked seeing the famous doctor however gasped confirming the articles and news regarding the relationship of the senatorial candidate and the Medical Heartthrob.

Tight hold of their hands and lace of fingers, they looked so cute and affectionate, however what touched them was when they visited the children's ward and to see the bald boy hooked with tubes and monitors, he was by the end of the room and napping, a nun was sitting beside him and petting his head.

"Hand me the bag." Sakaki suddenly spoke calling for his bodyguard, and the latter handed him a small molle back pack with small pouches attached, one at the side is a long pouch that matched the army green color, the bag is smaller in size for the four years old.

The boy went awake after the nun gave him a gentle wake up, he turned and gasped seeing the man in cargo pants, and work shirt, he got a soft smile over his face and went to ask the surprise boy if he can sit beside him.

"Hey there champ?" he smiled and placed the bag gently to his side, "It's a present for you, go on, open it." He urged and the boy looked at him first then saw the bag had patches already, but seeing his first name on the patch at the side made him gasp, he showed it to the nun but to the woman's shock to see the boy's name with a last name.

"I think you got the wrong person…" the boy looked down disappointed.

"Nope, I got the right boy, right here." He patted the tiny boy's leg covered with blanket, "Now why don't you open it Sakaki Shon-san." The boy gasped with his eyes sparkling and started to weakly rummage the pouches first.

Misaki mused seeing Sakaki give that gentle nature of his and that genuine smile she always see Usui is treating her.

The boy took out two pouches outside to reveal a first aid kit in an organized pouch, another is a small empty bag, "You can put whatever you want in there." He explained, and then the long pouch at the side, he helped the boy take it off and when he opened it, it was the thousand dollar telescopic fishing rod and now attached with another expensive reel, the small compartment has a smaller tackle box with some baits already, "I heard from Ayuzawa-san that you like fishing since the man who took you in and cared for you lived by the creek am I correct?" and he nodded.

"But I'm not Sakaki, I don't have last name." he looked down sad again.

"I got another offer to you." He grinned and the authorized media brought by Mogami and her campaign team continued to record the moment, "What do you say, if I call you my own and in return you had to call me Tatay, dad, papa or anything. And in return you must get better because I'll be there to help you all the way?" the boy was dumbfounded so as the nun looking after him, "I heard from Senatorial candidate, Ayuzawa that you are a well behaved boy and a hard working one, and I want a son who's tough, hardworking and knows how to fight, what do you say? Shake on it?" he offered his hand and the boy hesitantly looked at it.

"But… I just met you…" he replied.

"You're a smart one, my mom always reminds me that I shouldn't talk to stranger but when they offer me food, that's out of the window." Usui and Mogami laughed.

"But I'm no stranger, Ayuzawa-san mentioned that you also idolized me since Haruto-san the one who took care of you is a fan of mine." He winked and the boy blushed, "Now it's not every day your idol offers to be your dad." He teased and the boy pouted.

"Okay…" and the other chuckled after the pouting reply.

"Now give me hug?" and the boy held him tight and cried, Sakaki held him and turned to the couple at his side with a smile.

"I won the bet." Usui whispered to Misaki who then looked up at him; both were in a side-ways cuddle; Usui draping his arm around her shoulder while she wrapped her arms around his midsection leaning in comfortably.

"I didn't bet." She looked up pouting and Usui gave a naughty wink.

"Guys…" Sakaki warned covering the boy's eyes which made Usui's friends laugh.

"Should I call for transfer in Tokyo?" Usui offered.

"That would be useful, thanks." Nodded by Sakaki and Misaki then smiled sitting beside the boy, Shon gave her a tight hug for thanks.

While the transfer is going Misaki outside the hospital is mobbed by the media questioning her with the confirmation of her private life, "_Are you dating?_" It was an obvious thing since they show intimacy but her reply baffled the media.

"No, I don't want to assume since Mr. Doctor never popped the question."

"_Then with the hugs, casual touches, and affections, what do you call those_" the female journalist is starting to get on her nerves as she is trying to make Misaki some like those attention and gold grabbing woman.

"We have mutual feelings, but I do not want to assume by calling him somewhat close to being mine, he never pops the question so I wouldn't assume, besides we may be together by action but not by words." With that reply, Ren, Kaname, Len and Theo laughed at their friend who looked stunned at the back until Sakaki spoke.

"I don't know what's harder, adopting a kiddie meal out of whim or bending one knee to a girl you had eyes on for I don't know how long." With that jab, the boys howled in teasing at him.

"Sometimes I'm wondering if Scotty has more guts than him, but then again, Scott-san is a Royal Air Force." She shrugged challenging Usui.

"I was supposed to be doing this in private for our comfort but…" the silence was cut after he smirked and bent his knee in front of her with mischievous grin, "As what I have been stating in an honest manner since after our first meeting, getting to know you more and having to be treated with your, sassy, smart and amusing-self, day-by-day as my mother, and my family literally and even friends say, I'm drowning onto you, Misaki Ayuzawa will you grant me your love and yes as my lady and lover?" poor Misaki blushed madly and wanted to drown or bury herself, Sakura squealed and grabbed Sakaki and shook him.

"Wow, straight out the teleserye my mom watches…" Sakaki had another jab and Misaki nodded her head. Ignoring Sakaki Usui's grin evolved in to a wide toothily smile and picked her up gently and spun her around.

Flashes of camera blinded the official couple, "Now your family will know you're finally official with the girl they had been pushing on you." Snorted by Seana and went to her own limousine.

"At least the lady has her answer, they're official." Came to the bored Sakaki's jabs and went to the Jeep to get his cane.

"Wait, who's going to be the godfather of Shon?" before the friends went to their vehicles and their wives also wondered who will also be godmother, they started to discuss things.

"Listen, I and Misa-chan hooked up Franco to Shon-kun, of course, it's going to be us." Takumi declared which later started an argument, Misaki just stood with the ladies and watch them argue when Sakaki stepped in.

"Guys, I'm Catholic, of course there will be more than one spot for the position, however I don't trust any of you to watch, babysit, and take care of him, not Sho! I need to get home and fix some few things for him, and you idiots better be there, especially the hazard trio, Kaname, Theo and Ren." He glared, "You guys owe me tons and you need to clime ladders and stick some stickers."

Misaki laughed and turned to Usui, "And you're exempted?" she teased.

"I am but because I'm nominated as godfather well, we had to help." He winked and carried her to the SUV.

By the afternoon, they arrived at Usui's hospital and immediately he put the boy under his care and charge, with things hooked up and everything settled, the boy was still left with the Nun while Usui and Misaki went to go with Sakaki to his house.

It was a simple two storey modest yet modern box type house wide front lawn full of off road vehicles, front garden; green with all the grass, bushes, trees and orchids, heading in they were greeted by the same woman that went to the hospital for Sakaki, she looked so much like Sakaki except for the long curly hair and the apron she wears over her dress, "I made you late lunch mga anak!" (My children) she called for them and then asked some few maids for help, "So anak, do you have pictures of my apo?" (Grandchild) she asked and Sakaki happily showed him.

"This is him, Ma. He looked like me when I was sick, I badly want to help him." He said.

"And I am glad I introduced him to you." Misaki spoke with a smile.

"Why don't you stay for dinner, mga anak? Fancisco, you make you're the best barbecue and lumpia! I made adobong manok and baboy!" (Chicken and pork adobo) his mother suggested, "And goodness anak, I saw you on TV, Toto's proposal earlier is so cute, like one of my teleserye~" she squealed.

"Toto…" Misaki snorted at Usui's nickname.

"Biboy! Where is Kaho-chan?" called by the lady to Len who pulled out his phone and hooked Mrs. Sakaki to his wife who's still working, "Ay good thing, she'll be here by dinner!" she cheered and left.

After lunch they went up to the empty room across Sakaki's and decorated it, Misaki with the help of the Nun earlier told her about the likes and dislikes of the boy, with the information given, Usui was the one who had been ordering things from Sakaki's shop while the other interior designs the room for the comfort of the boy, with the room now painted in gray as it was the favorite color of the boy, despite Sakaki's injury he was handling power tools like an engineer that he is and making cabinets and shelf.

With the wall shelf with hook by the wall side above the corner desk he had quickly made a wall with a window showing the wide backyard with the pool as a view they let the paint dry after.

The girls, Misaki, Kyoko, Yuuki and Sakura went to Sakaki's room to see all the clothes he had got for the boy, and they mused seeing a pair of onesies, camouflage shirts with the boy's name and those cute cozy kicks shoes for sleeping.

"I swear Shon-chan is going to be spoiled." Said by Sakura giggling.

When Misaki got back to work after that weekend, she became the topic of the office but also in media, however clearing things they weren't scripted nor made for attention, but rather genuine and supposed to be private, but because of Usui's friends he was challenged and doesn't want Misaki to be left hanging.

.

* * *

A year finally passed, Misaki's campaign were successful as she was later on elected as a Senator and still a Diplomat, representing her country to many events in another nation and country, she did what she was expected by the people and even her future-in-law, she became the public favorite despite her strict and stoic personality when it comes to public servants, harsh she may be but it is her way of discipline and because of it, her fellow senators followed through after topping the election.

With her lead she is now well known with her own trademark, and the same time following her mentor's footsteps. All charities which she had taken part are not just a front but rather her philanthropy deeds giving back for all blessing she had.

Presently she is with the Rachester family in their manor, the Said Duke of Rachester from England is to arrive for his great grandchild's fifth months old celebration, "Goodness you really are cut out on caring for children~" giggled by Patricia, her head is now covered with a cute pink hair bandana and her long blonde beautiful hair is now long gone after the treatments – Misaki on the other hand is holding a cute blonde baby boy.

"I-I don't know, I can baby sit but still don't know what to do if I have my own." She awkwardly laughed, "And Arki is specially quiet and calm baby." Holding the baby boy in his cute black camouflage pants, with a matching shirt with a print 'Future Contractor' with his daddy's own company logo at the side, and his crocheted baby combat boots, made by his great-grandmother from the mother side.

Misaki giggled at the baby's cute army theme pacifier which is linked by paracord braid to his shirt, "He looked so much like Usui!" she commented.

"Well, Takumi and Scott are like twins when you stick them side by side." Giggled by the old woman beside Patricia, "And still, Scott's traits over the baby still there, look." Pointing the cute little frown.

"I can't believe Arki is already five months old." She cooed and gave him a loud raspberry kisses which made the baby chuckle.

"Oh my, was he fuzzy?" and the said mother came in, Priscilla who's now back to her slim figure and rocking the dress designed by Patricia.

"No actually he's well behaved, goodness, I don't know where he took up that behaved nature, you or Scott-san." She teased.

"Scotty, behaved? I say doing things when they were just together for three weeks?" teased Patricia with a giggle and Priscilla blushed.

"But we're blessed with little John Richard Archibald Scott the third." Said by Patricia's mother who then took turn to hold the baby.

"Say, how are things about the new issue where you called in the head doctor of some hospital?" Priscilla asked.

"I handled it already, I called on press in my office and cleared my reason for doing so, some of the employees of that hospital still angered about my outburst in regards to their treatments towards less fortunate patients."

"What you did was right, dear." Miaka supported her.

"I hear she was sour or shall I say bitter when it regards to you since you and Takumi are together and she can't compete with you." Patricia commented.

"True, and she has been in your nerve quite a while, correct?" Priscilla asked.

"Yes, and she wanted to shut-down the station twenty-one for some reason, and thank goodness Siluca-chan reported directly to me."

Their talk has gone long and the baby fell asleep on Priscilla's arms, "Hello family!" burst by a happy old man in a cane, it was out of character for him but since he had missed his family and excited to meet his great-grandson for the first time he was all bubbly.

Giving his wife a tight hug and kiss, he then greeted his sick daughter with affection, the same time greeting his granddaughters-in-law Misaki and Priscilla with a tight hug and kiss over the forehead.

"Sorry we're late, media got a little rowdy in the airport and I had to call Scott and his men for needed assistance since the airport security can't contain the foreign media." Explained Usui, behind him is his older brother and his own family and two children, and following them is the heavily armor rigged and armed with custom AR15 slinging on his side.

"Aw… he looks like a tiny me, with my hair used to be blonde!" said by the old man picking up the awake baby who's about to cry seeing an unfamiliar face, but after he made some cute and funny sounds the baby tool liking in his and enjoyed the moment, but when the said father came in to view he started to fuss over and trig to reach Scott.

Scott on the other hand greeted his girlfriend first with a sweet kiss like his brother Usui did for Misaki, both are sweet like the older couple and Scott shows no shame over his overly affection to his lady and son, the room which used to be an armory office full of ammunitions and plain walls now full of baby playground toys, and photos of the family, but mostly his girlfriend and baby.

"Hello~" the stoic and baritone voice gone soft taking the frowning baby to his great-grandfather and carried him with one arm, "Papa's here." He cooed and bounced him around.

"At least take off your vest." Said by his girlfriend which mused the family.

"My bad, here." Handing her the baby and went to drop his rifle and vest and then taking back the baby.

The family then went down to help prepare for their family moments while Misaki stayed with Usui in the office to have a moment of their own, Misaki looked at the baby photo over Scott's table, a naked baby laid inside an oversized helmet like it was his bed, Priscilla's hand carrying the helmet and behind her is Scott embracing both and giving her a kiss, another a photo in the hospital after she gave birth and the last one is the present photo of the couple showing their engagement ring.

Heading home, Misaki had been thinking of the photo and the younger couple's relationship, "What are you thinking?" Usui kissed her temple and joining her over the sofa, the kitten now grew to be a bigger cat and was given a name which he now carries on his identification tag.

Both watched the moon reflects over their swimming pool, the pool which how they met, "A baby…" she looked up to him which he gave a smirk.

"Do you want to have one?" he teased.

"Stupid, Usui…" she pouted, "I was just thinking what if I became a mother, would I be a good one?" she asked, "I can see how natural Priscilla-chan is, but what about me?"

"Have you seen yourself with children? Or around Arki, or Shon?" she questions her, "Franco is not good with children but look at him raising Shon, he's the spoiling type and overly protective single dad now." He teased.

"You'll be a wonderful mom." He assured and comforted her, "See Licht over there, he loves you more than me, you spoil him." He teased and Misaki called for the cat.

Their house is now renovated and extended like a mansion after they couldn't decide which house to sell, but after their good friend suggested to the other it was a good idea after they added many moor rooms after so their family can visit and stay whenever they can.

Misaki's side of lawn became a wide garden while Usui's became a boys' are for his own friends when they visit as well.

Both engaged after half a year being together, Usui really delivered after he stated he will be her forever.

~END~


End file.
